


Elevators

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get stuck in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

It was a quiet Sunday, the tower was empty besides Steve and Bucky. Seeing as Buck was still a wanted man, Steve volunteered to stay home with him while the rest went out to do different things. Not that either man was complaining.

Steve, never having lost his memory, he very vividly remembered how he felt about his best friend. Bucky, who's memory was coming back in bits and pieces, remembered how he felt about Steve. Yet, both were annoyingly stubborn, and refused to tell the other.

As Steve was cooking in the kitchen, Bucky was upstairs watching a movie. After a while, Bucky got up to check on Steve, and Steve went to check on Bucky. Steve got into the elevator and pushed the button for he fourth floor.

When the doors opened, the blonde came face-to-face with Bucky, "Hey Buck, I was coming to check on you."

Bucky yawned and shrugged, "I was coming to see how the food was coming along."

Steve smiled, through it all, his best friend hadn't lost his big appetite, "Its all done and cooling off." He motioned for Bucky to join him in the elevator.

Bucky stepped into the metal contraption and stared at all the buttons, "Uh...this one, right?" He pointed at the one he thought was right.

Steve nodded and the brunette pressed it. As the doors slid shut, they both leaned back against the far wall, comfortable in each other's silence. That was until a loud grating sound sounded and the elevator shook to a stop.

Bucky looked at Steve, eyes wide, "I thought you said it was the right button!"

Steve frowned, "It was. I think there's something wrong with the elevator."

Bucky chewed on his lip, "How long till everyone gets back?"

Steve looked at his watch and then cringed, "At least an hour."

The brunette groaned and slid to the floor, soon followed by the other man. They sat in silence for a while. Until it became unbearable.

Bucky looked at his best friend, "Do I have a grave?"

Steve gave him a weird look at his weird question, "Of course. I mean, its empty. But yeah."

The brunette nodded, "Oh."

The younger man hesitated, "When they first woke me up, after the ice, I used to go there every day. Then when I couldn't, I made sure I went once a week. After I saw you on that bridge, I couldn't bring myself to go anymore, I tried once, but I broke down in tears next to your grave. After that, I didn't go anymore."

Bucky stared at Steve, shocked by the sudden confession, "I'm sorry Stevie."

Steve turned and smiled at Bucky, "Its okay. It wasn't your fault."

They were quiet again for a while until Bucky broke it once again, "When HYDRA had me, they weren't able to take away all my memories. After trying for a while, they decided to change the ones they couldn't take." He frowned, "I can tell which ones they changed now, they're...shiny. Like, glossed over."

Steve said softly, "What did they change?"

Bucky clenched his metal hand, "You. All the memories they changed, the ones they couldn't take away, are you."

Steve nodded, "How...how much?"

Bucky paused, "Enough. But, they're starting to come back." Bucky noticed Steve's fingers clench, "Like that." He pointed at the blonde's hands, "You do that when you want to ask something."

Steve smiled, "Which ones have come back?"

Bucky leaned his head back against the elevator wall, "Remember that one New Year. When you were feeling good so we snuck up onto the roof?"

Steve nodded, "When the fireworks went off we yelled ourselves hoarse."

Bucky laughed, "Yeah, I had to deal with your sick butt for two days after that." He noticed Steve's expression, "I never regretted it. Taking care of you? I never, ever regretted it."

The blonde's cheeks were dusted with pink, his head turned away a bit so Bucky couldn't see, "Thanks Buck."

The brunette reached over and laid his hand on Steve's shoulder, "I'm with you till the end of the line."

Steve blinked tears away and smiled at the other, "Till the end of the line..."

Bucky knew it was now or never. He let out a shaky breath and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Steve's. He let out a sigh of relief when Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and kissed back.

The elevator started moving again and they broke apart, standing up. Buck had a smile on his lips and Steve had a full on grin. When the elevator doors opened to a smirking Tony and Nat, both men knew this had all been a set up for them to admit their feelings. Not that either of them minded.


End file.
